


Bruises & Bitemarks

by Bazzys



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love Evie, I love Gabbie too, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Please stop being so goddamn cute all the time or I might combust, Semi-Public Sex, Unhealthy Thigh Obsession, cawllection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/pseuds/Bazzys
Summary: It’s straight after returning home that Wooyoung comes to Mingi’s room with a pout on his face.“Why did you do that?” he whines, Mingi turning to him with raised eyebrows and jaw hanging open, much resembling a 183cm tall question mark.“Don’t act dumb, you know what I’m talking about,” Wooyoung whines again, bottom lip sticking out even more now.In the midst of all the internal screaming and cooing about how cute Wooyoung is when he pouts, Mingi vaguely recalls burying his face in Wooyoung’s neck at one point during the vlive they had earlier, and his sense of logic tells him that’s most likely what Wooyoung’s complaining about. Not that he sees it as something being scolded for.





	Bruises & Bitemarks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartfullofyeo (scenarios)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenarios/gifts).



> Hello!  
> I'm back with a new fic, written in the span of a couple days instead of finishing my other wips (whoops)  
> I'll be able to write a lot this week, so fingers crossed I'll manage to finish some more!
> 
> Title taken from Bruises & Bitemarks by Good With Grenades.

It’s straight after returning home that Wooyoung comes to Mingi’s room with a pout on his face.

“Why did you do that?” he whines, Mingi turning to him with raised eyebrows and jaw hanging open, much resembling a 183cm tall question mark.

“Don’t act dumb, you know what I’m talking about,” Wooyoung whines again, bottom lip sticking out even more now.

In the midst of all the internal screaming and cooing about how cute Wooyoung is when he pouts, Mingi vaguely recalls burying his face in Wooyoung’s neck at one point during the vlive they had earlier, and his sense of logic tells him that’s most likely what Wooyoung’s complaining about. Not that he sees it as something being scolded for.

“Oh… you didn’t like it then,” Mingi says, feigning disappointment, but watches Wooyoung fumble for words as a light pink colour rises to cover his cheeks. 

Mingi smiles, just a bit to not give away his act, as he makes his way over to where Wooyoung is standing. Not that he would notice anything, seeing as he’s not able to even glance in Mingi’s general direction right now.

“Oh, but you did,” Mingi murmurs, not stopping in front of Wooyoung like he initially planned, but halting behind his back instead. He leans down to speak directly into Wooyoung’s ear, voice so low it’s turning raspy, lips barely grazing the shell of his ear. “Didn’t you?” 

The way Wooyoung is tensing up at the words confirm Mingi’s suspicions. He leans down further, teasing along Wooyoung’s neck, carefully placing featherlight fingertips onto his hip. He feels Wooyoung shiver at that, and he chuckles at how easy it is for him to read Wooyung’s body language by now. 

The breath fanning across his neck finally becomes too much for Wooyoung. He tries to hold his ground, but the breath fanning across Wooyoung’s neck makes his dam of resolution break and his feet are washed away from under him. He spins around and flings himself onto Mingi and connects their lips in a messy kiss, open-mouthed and starved, and Mingi responds by kissing him back like there’s no tomorrow. 

Wooyoung wraps his legs around Mingi’s tiny waist just because it feels right, and Mingi support him by grabbing his ass a bit firmer than deemed necessary, but the way Wooyoung sighs against his lips makes his dick twitch too hard to even remember his own name. He’s reminded in the most beautiful way when Wooyoung’s back hits the wall hard enough to choke out Mingi’s name. His head rolls back against the cool surface, biting his lip and taking the time to enjoy the way Mingi’s hips press harder into his own. 

Mingi eyes his neck hungrily, his mouth watering at the exposed skin. Wooyoung’s shirt hanging askew and revealing more of his collarbone, where a day-old hickey is beginning to turn yellow. He latches onto that spot, kissing and licking over the still slightly sore bruise, Woo shaking in his arms. He moves further, to the very crook of his neck, and plants another open-mouthed kiss. 

“If anyone haven’t told you today,” Mingi breathes out between sucking and licking at the tan skin, “you are so fucking gorgeous.” 

Wooyoung gasps and holds onto Mingi tighter at the praise, and Mingi grins against his adam’s apple endearingly. Mingi continues, sucking hard on a spot too high to be covered by a normal shirt and he knows Wooyoung is going to whine about it later. But Mingi can’t help it, he wants the world to see who Wooyoung really belongs to. And he _knows_ Wooyoung is the weakest for being claimed if the moan he gets from it says anything. 

Wooyoung licks his lips. “And if anyone haven’t told _you_ today: your dick is huge and I,” he starts, but is interrupted by his own hiss as Mingi grinds his hard dick against his ass, “ _fuck_ , and I really want it up my ass so can we drop the chit-chats and go straight to the skin-slaps?” He bites down another whine, Mingi’s hands shifting to his waist to push him harder down onto himself. “Pleaseandthankyou,” he chokes out weakly.

Mingi’s breath catches in his throat at Wooyoung’s hand slipping underneath the hem of his sweater, clumsily trying to fumble the zipper of Mingi’s ripped jeans open. The awkward angle makes it hard, so Mingi pulls back to make enough room. Wooyoung doesn’t waste a second, popping the button open with expertise. Mingi studies his face, panting through parted lips, studying the way Wooyoung sticks his tongue out while tugging at the waistband of his underwear and the triumphant smile as he succeeds. Wooyoung’s heart skips a beat when he sees the way Mingi’s eyes are glittering all of because of _him_ , so he holds both sides of his face and plants a passionately sweet kiss to his lips. When they part, foreheads resting against each other, he locks eyes with Mingi. 

“Now fuck me like you mean it,” he whispers against Mingi’s lips, and his stomach clenches in anticipation.

Mingi nods and let’s his body take control. Smashing his lips back on Wooyoung’s, he shoves his tongue inside, licking and tasting all of it. His fingers hook into the back of Wooyoung’s sweats and pulls them forward as far as he can in their position, but he’s too riled up to bother taking them off. 

His freed dick flops to rest in the crease between Wooyoung’s legs, Wooyoung’s breath hitching at finally being able to properly _feel_ Mingi as he presses his hips forward. His dick slides up and against Wooyoung’s, and a low moan rumbles into Wooyoung’s mouth. Mingi loves the way he turns to jelly in his arms, and repeats the action.

“Please” Wooyoung pleads, all choked up and desperate and _needy_ , pulling him even closer and burying Mingi's face into his clavicle where he instinctively starts sucking at the skin.

Mingi reaches behind Wooyoung to finger him open, but Wooyoung stops him to rummage through his drawer and handing him a bottle of lube. Mingi quickly coats his fingers and proceeds, inserting two fingers at once after Wooyoung admits he already fingered himself in the shower (in which Mingi almost comes from the painted imagery itself). It doesn’t take long until Wooyoung’s trying to ride his fingers and is finally loose enough to take him. 

“We know we’re both clean,” Wooyoung squeaks when Mingi reaches for the same drawer the lube came from, “please, just… I wanna feel you, _really_ feel you,” he pants, and Mingi’s sure he’s about to pass out.

“ _Fuck_ , Woo, you’re gonna kill me one of these days,” he answers, linin gup the head of his cock before Wooyoung can think of a bratty comeback.

Mingi slides in, having to take a breather to not bust his load within the next five seconds, but Wooyoung’s needy sounds drive him on and fuels his desire, so he rolls his hips further until he bottoms out. He means to take it slow, to let Wooyoung adjust to his considerable size and get used to it, but the way the slide of his dick pulls those involuntarily sinful sounds from Wooyoung makes his head spin, dizzy with intoxication caused by Wooyoung. 

He slides out again until just the tip is in, Wooyoung clawing through his sweater clad back at the empty feeling, but then he slams in, and they both moan too loud for their dorm’s thin walls, but _fuck_ if that guttural moan didn’t just send shivers down Mingi’s spine he’d be lying to himself. His mind reminds him yet again how they’re _definitely_ not alone at home and that the others _definitely_ know what they’re up to, and still he slams into Wooyoung with the same force, burying the head of his cock so deep within him he can practically _feel_ his heart beating (or maybe that’s his own racing heart? He’ll never know). 

Wooyoung’s toes and fingers curl at the brush against his prostate, and he desperately wiggles his hips down to feel it better. Mingi takes the hint, shifting one arm under his leg to lift Wooyoung almost completely off his dick, before dropping him down to meet his thrust. 

Mingi chokes on air. Wooyoung balls his hands into fists, grabbing Mingi’s sweater so hard his knuckles turn white, and his head rolls back against the wall when Mingi repeats the action. The high-pitched moan it draws from the back of his throat comes out so loud he’s embarrassed, but Mingi fills him up so good he forgets the next second. With the new angle, Mingi hits the nerves head on and Wooyoung is struggling to not scream with every thrust. 

Each and every sound Wooyoung fails at keeping in appeals to Mingi’s pride, driving him to go faster, _harder_ , until the sheer volume of skin slapping against skin with every snap of Mingi’s hips matches that of their grunts and moans. Wooyoung sneaks a chilly hand under Mingi’s shirt, dragging up and down his chest before travelling to his back. 

Mingi keeps a steady and relentless pace, chasing his own orgasm like his life depends on it. The knot in his stomach is tightening, and that fast, and suddenly Mingi has no control over his own body. His arms are aching under the weight of Wooyoung and his legs are shaking, but he keeps going, keeps bouncing Wooyoung on his dick, and the knot tightens so hard that he’s afraid his mind is about to _snap_ \- 

He bites into Wooyoung’s neck, right where the vein is, and his hips stutter at the obscenely loud moan it earns him, deep and raw and almost animalistic. With a final thrust, he makes sure to angle it perfectly, and then Wooyoung’s nails are clawing long red lines from his shoulder blade to the hip on the other side. The pain makes Mingi whimper against Wooyoung’s skin, and it sends them both over the edge. Shaking with his orgasm, Wooyoung spills cum all over their fronts, soiling both of their shirts. 

Mingi spends a few moments leaning his head on Wooyoung’s shoulder, panting harder than after any dance practice they’ve ever had, waiting for stars and planets and entire galaxies to disappear from his sight. He pulls away enough to press his tongue flat over the already visible teeth marks on Wooyoung’s neck vein. He follows it, all the way to behind his ear, tasting the salt in the sweat coating it. He starts nibbling on the lobe, and Wooyoung exhales at that. He noses along his jawline, bringing Wooyoung’s plump bottom lip, which is caught between white teeth, perfectly on eye-level. It looks so perfect on him, complimenting the furrowed brow and the damp bangs sticking to his forehead, the pink cheeks and his heavy eyelids. 

They lock eyes, Wooyoung’s gaze hooded as he slowly, oh so slowly, lets his lip slip free, now slick with spit. He smirks as Mingi’s pupils dilate. 

“Fuck, Woo,” he breathes, gripping Wooyoung’s waist so hard it’s probably gonna bruise in the morning, but what he’s more concerned about right in this instant is the way his softening dick, still deep inside Wooyoung, twitches back to life from that sight alone. 

Wooyoung clings to Mingi like a koala when he finally pulls out, wincing at the sensitivity. Despite the uncomfort, though, his dick seems to enjoy the way Wooyoung’s thighs clench around his waist as he connects them behind his back. He pushes back from the wall and heads for the bed, laying Wooyoung onto his back with caution. He rids them both of their shirts, throwing them into the laundry basket across the room. Semen has run down Wooyoung’s inner thigh, and Mingi tugs his sweats off to clean him up with a tissue or something, but then he notices Wooyoung’s semi hard-on and freezes in his tracks. 

Wooyoung’s breath is slowing, his chest rising and falling in a steady motion, and he has one arm thrown over his eyes. Mingi kneels by the edge of the bed, where Wooyoung’s leg is propped up and the other hanging limp off the mattress. He takes in the smooth skin on his thighs, fading bruises on the insides to remind him of the last time they actually had time to really enjoy being alone. He reaches out to stroke from just above Wooyoung’s knee to where the thigh dips down and connects to the pelvis and back down. 

Wooyoung yelps, startled by the unexpected touch, but Mingi’s big hand squeezes lightly, massaging the sore muscle underneath, and he sighs contentedly. 

“Don’t worry, Woo,” Mingi murmurs, “I’ve got you.” 

He wraps his other hand under the propped up leg and leans in to kiss Wooyoung’s knee. Wooyoung’s abdomen clenches, but he soon relaxes again. Mingi nibbles lovingly across the skin, gently making his way towards the top. He scrapes his teeth over the most sensitive spot, and Wooyoung whimpers, both from the ticklish feeling and the pleasure. Laying his tongue flat over the stray drop of come, right on the middle of his thigh, Mingi drags it all the way up in one go, collecting the excess into his mouth. He halts at the ass cheek, giving it a bite. 

He rises to hover over Wooyoung on the bed, waiting for him so look back at him. When Wooyoung does, he makes a show out of swallowing it, his blood rushing at the way Wooyoung’s face turns red. Mingi chuckles and pecks his nose, before looking at him with seriousness. 

“Do you want me to help you out?” he asks carefully. 

Wooyoung nods. Mingi smiles fondly at him, suddenly realising how _small_ he is in his shadow. He leans down once more, this time going for a real kiss. They melt together, Wooyoung recognising the familiarly bitter taste on Mingi’s tongue, and the kiss is slow and passionate, Mingi letting him control it this time. 

But then Mingi’s hand is on his fully erect dick, and his back arches against the weight pinning him down. Mingi’s lips always find a vacant spot on Wooyoung’s body to claim or reconquer, and he leaves a trail of tiny hickeys on his way back to kneel on the floor. Already, there’s precome gathering in the slit, and Mingi rubs his thumb over the head, using it to ease the slide of his fist. Wooyoung whimpers from the oversensitivity. 

Mingi returns his attention the old week-old bruises still visible on his fair skin, taking to breathing life back to a particularly dark one and make it bloom all over. The harsh sucking on the already sore spot makes Wooyoung choke on a gasp and grab onto Mingi’s hair. 

“Talk to me, Woo,” Mingi says and drags his tongue over the freshly mottled skin to soothe it, “tell me what you want.” 

Wooyoung swallows. “Please,” he sighs, “can I fuck your mouth? I wanna admire your lips." 

The words go straight to Mingi’s dick and erases everything called common sense from his post-orgasm brain. He answers the request by pulling Wooyoung further to the edge, throwing his legs over his shoulders and grinning up at him from where his messy hair tickles his skin. Then, without breaking eye contact, he drags a heavily salivated tongue from his hole to the base, and further to the head of Wooyoung’s cock. Wooyoung’s breathing is turning rigid again, and he exhales a strong whine resonating from deep in his throat. Wooyoung’s hand tugs at Mingi’s hair when he finally takes the head between his lips, bottoming out on the first dive. He stays there, Wooyoung’s dick twitching at the slick warmth. Wooyoung curses under his breath, and Mingi repeats the action, this time swallowing around the head of his dick. Wooyoung presses Mingi even further down, his nose hitting Wooyoung’s happy trail. He moans, the vibrations making Wooyoung shiver, and then he’s the one controlling the rhythm. 

He guides Mingi’s mouth, occasionally stopping briefly to let his thumb caress the corner of his lips tell him how beautiful he looks wrapped around his cock like this, before pinching his eyes shut in another string of curses when Mingi moans harder. The pace gradually grows, until Mingi’s tears are spilling with the occasional gag. His nails are digging into Wooyoung’s thighs, surely creating little crescent shaped dents he can’t wait to check if still are there tomorrow morning. He moves one hand to scrape over Wooyoung’s nipple, and if he was less occupied, he’d watch the way Wooyoung’s expression crumbles into a loud moan. 

His hips stutter and he tries to pull Mingi off with a warning that he’s coming, but instead Mingi removes the hand in his hair to interlock their fingers on the mattress beside them. He dives down as deep as he can, purposely dragging his teeth along the vein on the underside of Wooyoung’s dick the way that makes his eyes roll to the back of his head, and then he’s coming down Mingi’s throat in hot spurts. Mingi takes it all, swallowing like he was made for it, and lets him ride out the orgasm. 

Wooyoung whimpers again, the oversensitivity now painful, and Mingi pops off. He climbs up to lie on his back beside Wooyoung, neither saying anything for a while, both staring aimlessly into the top bunk. 

Wooyoung snuggles into Mingi’s chest, gently pecking and nosing at his neck. Then he pulls back to stare down at him. 

“You need to piss me off more often,” he smirks, and Mingi swears he’s never been more in love than he is right this moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they literally mean so much to me <3


End file.
